Enchanting Eyes
by Kibo no Hikari
Summary: It’s basically like the original movie EXEPT Rick has a sister named rnEsmerelda. The story starts on the boat before the Medjai attack. It will include the following pairings: RickEvelyn, Imhotep Anck – su – namun, and ArdethO.C. (implied).
1. Reunion

The Mummy

Summary: It's basically like the original movie EXEPT Rick has a sister named Esmerelda. The story starts on the boat before the Medjai attack. It will include the following pairings: Rick/Evelyn, Imhotep /Anck – su – namun, and Ardeth/O.C. (implied).

Notes: Big thanks to Dom'sgurl, one of my friends, for her support and for editing and reviewing this story. Whatever's in _italics_ is spoken in _Arabic_, asterisks are thoughts, **_bold italics_** are **_Egyptian_**; **bold** is words that are **exaggerated**, and underlined means two people said it at the same time. This is my first fiction so if you don't like it, too bad, so sad.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MUMMY OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. ALL I OWN IS ESMERELDA.

**Chapter 1: Reuinion**

Rick had just finished talking to the Americans when he saw someone that looked very familiar talking to Evelyn. He approached them and asked, "Esmerelda?" The girl turned around, revealing stunning green and brown eyes. "Rick!" She practically tackled him with a hug. "I haven't seen you since you ran away from Cairo. 'Elda, this is Evelyn. Evelyn, my sister Esmerelda." "We've already met." Replied Evelyn, with a nod in the brunette's direction.

"Eve's told me you're going to Hamunaptra." Rick nodded, and then added, "You don't have to come if you don't want to." Esmerelda smiled. "And miss all the fun? Never." Then, yawning, she nodded at Evelyn and said "Nice to meet you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to sleep. 'Night."

* * *

She awoke to gunfire and screams. Immediately, she started looking for her bag. Spying it by her door, she grabbed it – and her loaded pistols – just as a man in black robes burst into her room. She quickly ended his life with two shots to the chest. Running out, she began to look for Rick and Evelyn, dodging men, bullets, and fire along the way. Finally, she saw him throw Eve overboard. She ran over to assist him in destroying the men. "Go help Evelyn!" "No! I can help you!" "**NOW!**" Reluctantly, she jumped over the side of the boat.

* * *

The burning boat finally began to sink below the water. Esmerelda noticed that everyone in their group, including Rick, were all right. Unfortunately, so was that rat, Benni. "We've lost everything! All our tools, all the equipment, all my clothes." Meanwhile, Rick was yelling something about being on the wrong side of the river to Benni. "Come on."

* * *

"**Would you** **just pay the man?**" Rick and Esmerelda shouted at the same time. Reluctantly, Jonathan (Eve's brother) paid the camel seller and walked away leading five camels." We probably could've got 'em for free." Rick said." All we had to do was give him you're sister." "Yes, awfully tempting, isn't it?" Then Eve came up dressed as a beduwin woman. Rick stared before answering, "Yeah, awfully."

* * *

As they approached Hamunaptra – according to Rick – they caught sight of the Americans and Benni. "Remember our bet, O'Connell. 500 cash bucks." "Get ready." Eve stared and asked, "Ready for what?" "We're about to be shown the way." As the sun rose, a mirage began to form. It looked like an ancient city of ruins. Suddenly, the mirage solidified. "Here we go again." Then the race began.

At first, Esmerelda was tied with a few of the Americans, but she soon pulled up next to Rick. On the other side of him Benni was whacking him with his riding crop. Suddenly, Rick pulled him between their camels. 'Elda laughed. Evelyn began pulling up on that side, too. She smiled at Rick before pulling ahead. "GO EVE!" Jonathan shouted. Sure enough, Eve was the first to reach Hamunaptra. Rick was now 500 bucks richer.

"That's the statue of Anubis. Its legs go deep underground. According to Bembridge Scholars, that's where we'll find the book of Amun – Ra." Esmerelda could hear Eve rambling on in the background as she helped Jonathan polish the mirrors. She also saw Rick give her the "borrowed" tool kit. 'Elda smirked, enjoying her brothers' stupidity. As they began to descend into the hole, the warden told them to look for bugs. "I hate bugs."


	2. Trouble

The Mummy 

Summary: It's basically like the original movie EXEPT Rick has a sister named Esmerelda. The story starts on the boat before the Medjai attack. It will include the following pairings: Rick/Evelyn, Imhotep /Anck – su – namun, and Ardeth/O.C. (implied).

Notes: Big thanks to Linzi, one of my friends, for her support and for reviewing this story. Whatever's in _italics_ is spoken in _Arabic_, asterisks are thoughts, _**bold italics**_ are _**Egyptian**_; **bold** is words that are **exaggerated**, and underlined means two people said it at the same time. This is my first fiction so if you don't like it, too bad, so sad.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MUMMY OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. ALL I OWN IS ESMERELDA.

**Chapter 2: Trouble**

"Oh my God. This is _sarneche_." "Huh?" "A room used to prepare people for entering the afterlife." "Very good Esmerelda." 'Elda smiled, glad to be able to show off her knowledge of Egypt. As they walked through a corridor, they heard a noise like thousands of bugs were in the wall. Upon mentioning this, the warden began to freak out. Soon they reached the legs of Anubis. Suddenly, they heard noises, like someone was trying to scare them.

Cautiously, Rick and 'Elda readied there pistols, then turned the corner of the statue. They were facing the Americans, also with guns at the ready. "You scared the bejesus out of us, O'Connell." "Like wise." They lowered their guns, and then got into a heated discussion over who got to dig at the statue, raising and lowering their guns a few times. Finally, Eve broke them up, and they walked away. Esmerelda thought she was giving up, but Evelyn had a plan.

* * *

"According to these hieroglyphics, we're underneath the statue." Eve was rambling on as Rick and 'Elda were demolishing the roof of the chamber. "You're sure we'll get the book?" "Unless those beastly Americans beat us to it. No offense." "None taken." It surprised both Rick and Esmerelda that after all these years they could still synchronize their words.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. They ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars?" Rick and Eve were talking about mummification, Jonathan was playing "polo" with a pickaxe and rocks, and Esmerelda was reading the hieroglyphics on the wall and listening to Rick and Eve. "Yes, and they took out your heart as well. Oh, and you know how they took out your brain?" "Eve, I don't think we need to know this." "They take a sharp, red–hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit and then rip it all out through your nostrils." "Ouch. That's gotta hurt." "Well it's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this." "For the record, if I don't make it out of here, don't sign me up for mummification." "Like wise." 

Suddenly, there was a tremendous crash as something fell through the roof of the chamber. "It's a sarcophagus." Leave it to Evelyn to know what it was. "Buried at the base of Anubis. He must have been someone of great importance, or he did something very naughty." She and 'Elda began to dust off the sand in order to discover his name. "Who was he?" "'He whom shall not be named'." Rick blew off more sand revealing a keyhole shaped like a six-sided star. "This looks like some sort of lock. It'll take a month to crack into this thing without a key."

Then, Eve began rambling on about a man with a hook and a key, pulling out Jonathans' puzzle box at the same time. "Hey, that's mine." She pushed a button to open it and placed it in the lock. It fit perfectly. Suddenly, they heard screaming. They ran out into the hall. Running past them was the warden. He turned a corner and slammed his head into a wall.

* * *

"What do you suppose killed him?" "Did you ever see him eat?" Rick and Esmerelda walked over to where the other two were sitting. "It seems the Americans had some misfortune of their own. Three of their diggers were melted." "What?" "How?" "Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid." "Maybe this place is cursed." A short gust of wind blew through the camp. "Oh, for goodness sake, you three." "You don't believe in curses, Eve?" "No. I believe that if I can see it and I can touch it then it's real." "We believe in being prepared." Suddenly, they heard the horses at the other camp neighing. "Stay here." "Wait!" "Eve, didn't they just say 'stay here'" 

KnH:How is it? I have a sequel planed out, by the way, so review or it'll never see the light of day again. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! No, really. Review or it dies. >


	3. First Sight

The Mummy 

Summary: It's basically like the original movie EXEPT Rick has a sister named Esmerelda. The story starts on the boat before the Medjai attack. It will include the following pairings: Rick/Evelyn, Imhotep /Anck – su – namun, and Ardeth/O.C. (implied).

Notes: Big thanks to Linzi, one of my friends, for her support and for reviewing this story. Whatever's in _italics_ is spoken in _Arabic_, asterisks are thoughts, _**bold italics**_ are _**Egyptian**_; **bold** is words that are **exaggerated**, and underlined means two people said it at the same time. This is my first fiction so if you don't like it, too bad, so sad.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MUMMY OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. ALL I OWN IS ESMERELDA.

**Chapter 3: First Sight**

Those men in black were back again. Esmerelda picked off two right at the start. She noticed Eve and Jonathan hadn't listened to them. Suddenly, she heard Jonathan scream "O'Connell!" and he ran past. A man was chasing him on a horse. She aimed her gun, but before she could shoot, Rick jumped out and knocked the man off his horse. She ran over to help, but by the time she got there, Rick had pulled out a stick of dynamite. The man ceased fighting. "Enough! We will shed no more blood. But you must leave. Leave this place or die." Then he looked at 'Elda. Her heart skipped a beat. He was gorgeous, with chocolate eyes, black hair, dark skin, and two identical tattoos on his cheeks. He mounted a gray horse. "You have one day. _Allah! Emshi!"_

* * *

Ardeth had just been knocked off his horse. His opponent – probably one of the Americans – was strong. Finally, he pulled out a stick of dynamite. Ardeth froze. "Enough! We will shed no more blood. But you must leave. Leave this place or die."He heard someone approach and turned his head to see whom it was. To him, it seemed time had stopped. The young woman had brown hair like his opponent – it was lighter though, like honey – and enchanting eyes. They seemed to be both green and brown. Finally, after an eternity it seemed, he mounted a horse. "You have one day! _Allah! Emshi!_" Then, he rode away, followed closely by the rest of the Medjai that were alive.

* * *

Esmerelda sat away from Rick and Eve. They sounded like they were having a great time. She was thinking about that man. She desperately wished she knew his name. Silently, she opened her journal and began to write, addressing her deceased parents. It had become a habit of hers, to pretend she was talking to them through it.

_Mother and Father,_

_ Today was interesting. We discovered a sarcophagus buried at the base of a statue of Anubis. The odd thing is, there's no name on it and it's locked. Unfortunately, the warden passed away. We don't know what killed him, but I think he went mad and slammed his head into the wall. He missed all the excitement, though. Just earlier the same people who attacked us on the boat ambushed us._

_ One of them – I think he's their leader – looked at me. You know I'm not usually one to gush about a guy's looks, but he has beautiful eyes. Their deep brown, like chocolate. His hair is as black as his robes and goes down to his shoulders, plus he has two identical tattoos on his face – one for each cheek. Oh, listen to me, going on like some lovesick schoolgirl. I wish I could go on about him forever, but I need to sleep. Good night._

* * *

"I've been dreaming about this since I was a little girl." "You dream about dead guys?" "Rick, shut it." "Look, the sacred spells have been chiseled off. This man must have been condemned not only in this life but in the next." "Tough break." "Yeah, I'm all cheers. Let's see whose inside, shall we?" Jonathan twisted the key, and then he and Rick began to pry off the lid. It fell on the floor, causing the mummy to jump forward, and _that_ made Eve and 'Elda to scream. "I hate it when these do that." "Is it supposed to look like that?" "No, he's still, still…" "Juicy." "Yes. He must be more than three thousand years old and yet, it looks as if he's still . . . decomposing." "Look at this."

Everyone crowded around the cover of the sarcophagus. There were marks scratched into the inside, as if the man had tried to claw his way out. "Oh my god, these marks were made with fingernails. This man was buried alive, and he left us a message. 'Death is only the beginning.'" They all turned to stare at the mummy, whose mouth hung open and twisted to one side, as if he had just spoken along with Evelyn's voice.

AN: Do I even need to ask? Review!


	4. Ressurection

The Mummy 

  
Summary: It's basically like the original movie EXEPT Rick has a sister named

Esmerelda. The story starts on the boat before the Medjai attack. It will include the following pairings: Rick/Evelyn, Imhotep /Anck – su – namun, and Ardeth/O.C. (implied).

Notes: Big thanks to Linzi, one of my friends, for her support and for reviewing this story. Whatever's in _italics_ is spoken in _Arabic_, asterisks are thoughts, _**bold italics**_ are _**Egyptian**_; **bold** is words that are **exaggerated**, and underlined means two people said it at the same time. This is my first fiction so if you don't like it, too bad, so sad.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MUMMY OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. ALL I OWN IS ESMERELDA.

**Chapter 4: Resurrection**

The Americans were flaunting their find – sacred canopic jars – when Eve and Esmerelda showed up. "Look what we found!" "You're in their seat." Benni just shrugged off Rick's comment, so he shouted, "NOW!" Benni moved this time. Eve and 'Elda sat down. "These are scarab skeletons." "Scarabs are flesh eaters. They can live for years feasting on the flesh of a corpse." "Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him." "So, somebody threw these in with our guy and they slowly ate him alive?" "**Very** slowly." Esmerelda, feeling uncomfortable between Eve and Rick, stood up. "I'm going for a walk." "Don't wander too far, 'Elda" "I won't, Rick."

Their voices faded away into the night as she walked further away. Thank God she could get away, if only for a moment, so she could think. **Why** couldn't she forget that man? She'd only seen him once, and yet she was daydreaming like an idiotic schoolgirl. _Grow up_, _'Elda. What would a man like him see in an orphan like you, anyway? _As she looked out into the distance, she noticed a small group of men on horseback. Positive that it was the same group of men from last night, she wondered if **he** was among them, and silently prayed for him to be thinking of her as she was of him.

* * *

Ardeth wasn't surprised the foreigners did not heed his words. Those people were so close to raising the Creatureit was dangerous to let them live. And yet, he wasn't angry. He didn't want to shed their blood – not all of it, anyway. His mind churned with thoughts of the woman with mysterious eyes. Although he'd had only a glimpse of her for a few seconds, she haunted him, he saw her everywhere. From his watch post, he saw someone wander away from the rest of the group. He just knew it was she. Oh, how he wanted to hear her voice, know her name, touch her skin…_Stop it, Ardeth. You're a grown man, not some lovesick child. You only saw her once, why should she torment you so? _He answered this thought with two simple words, words that were more powerful than any he had just thought. _Her eyes. _

* * *

Esmerelda stirred, rubbing her eyes and groaning as she sat up. She had fallen asleep where she'd stopped earlier. As she began to head back, she heard the Egyptologist shout something about not reading from a book. She ran over to Rick and Eve. "What happened?" "Shh." She was about to tell Rick off when she heard a noise. It sounded like bug wings – thousands of them. Soon, she noticed an ominous cloud approaching over the horizon. As it came closer, she realized - to her horror – that it was a giant swarm of locusts. "**RUN!**" As they ran towards the entrance to the tomb, they noticed others attempting the same thing, only to be consumed in the dense storm of insects. They just barely made it through the door before Henderson and Daniels shut it.

* * *

As they walked through a corridor, the ground suddenly began to shake violently. However, the shaking stopped soon after it started. Afterwards, a mound of sand began to rise out of the ground and beetles burst out of it. "Scarabs!" "**Run! Go, now! Go, go, go!" **As the group offour ran away, Rick threw their torch behind them, and then began shooting the scarabs in an attempt to slow them down. They came to a bridge with some recesses on either side. They crossed about halfway, and then jumped to opposite sides – guys on one side, girls on the other. As they watched the scarabs run by, Eve and 'Elda fell through a trap door. The men didn't notice they were gone until all the scarabs had passed.

* * *

The girls landed in a dark room. Some light shone through, but not much. They spotted Mr. Burns – one of the Americans – standing with his back to them in the shadows. "Oh, Mr. Burns. We were just starting to get scared. We lost the others, and…" While she had been talking, Mr. Burns had turned around, silencing Eve's words – his eyes were GONE! "**Aaahhh!**" As he began to talk to them, they soon realized he didn't have a tongue either! They began to back up against a wall. Suddenly, they saw it – the mummy they had discovered was walking towards them. They instantly knew where Burns' eyes and tongue had gone. "**AAAHHH!**"

They tried to back up, but stopped short when they realized they were up against the wall. Eve tried to get Burns to help them, but he wasn't listening. Esmerelda was too scared to do **anything.** The mummy walked up to them, and then stopped as if he'd just remembered something. He looked at Eve and said, "**_Anck - su - Namun?_**" Naturally, both girls knew what he said, but not what he was talking about. The thing stretched out his hand to Eve. "**_Come with me my princess Anck - su - Namun._**"

Then, Rick ran in next to them. "There you are! No time to play hide and seek, let's get out of here!" Then he saw the mummy. "**AAHH!**" "Eve!" Jonathan ran in, followed by Henderson and Daniels, before freezing in their tracks. The mummy looked at Rick and roared - a great, terrible roar. Rick roared back, then cocked his gun and shot the mummy square in the chest. "Come on!" Bringing Eve and 'Elda out of their reverie, he grabbed them and ran. No one other than 'Elda noticed the creature stand up.

  
AN: How is it? TELL ME! You must reveiw! Is it good? Bad? I have to know!


	5. Return

Enchanting Eyes

Summary: It's basically like the original movie EXEPT Rick has a sister named Esmerelda. The story starts on the boat before the Medjai attack. It will include the following pairings: Rick/Evelyn, Imhotep /Anck – su – namun, and Ardeth/O.C. (implied).

Notes: Big thanks to Dom'sgurl, one of my friends, for her support and for reviewing this story. Plus she pressured me every single day to update.Whatever's in _italics_ is spoken in _Arabic_,'_apostrophes_' are '_thoughts_', _**bold italics**_ are _**Egyptian**_; **bold** is words that are **exaggerated**, and underlined means two people said it at the same time. This is my first fiction so if you don't like it, too bad, so sad.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MUMMY OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. ALL I OWN IS ESMERELDA.

**Chapter 5: Return**

They finally made it out of the temple. Suddenly, they stopped. '_Now is definitely NOT the time to try to kill us.'_ Esmerelda thought as they stood facing the men from last night. They were holding the Egyptologist at gunpoint. The one front and center pulled down the veil covering his face. Esmerelda inwardly gasped, for she was looking at the man from her dreams. '_Oh. My. God.'_ Elda felt she would melt into a puddle in front of everyone. "We told you to leave or die. You refused. Now you may have killed us all, for you have unleashed a Creature we have feared for more than three – thousand years." She loved his voice. "Relax, I got him." '_Rick, you idiot! Didn't you see him get up?' _"No mortal weapon can kill this Creature! He is not of this world." As he said that two of his men brought Burns forward. 'Elda had forgotten about him the entire time!

Henderson and Daniels ran over to their friend, shocked at his state. "You bastards." "What'd you do to him." '_Be grateful, jerks! How dare you accuse him!'_ "We saved him! Saved him before the Creature could finish his work. I would leave quickly before he finishes you all. _Allah! Emshi! _" The other men began heading into the temple. "We must now go on a hunt and try to find a way to kill the Creature." "I already told you, I got him." The man, about to enter the temple, turned around and looked at Rick. "Know this; this Creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, He will never sleep, and He will never stop." Esmeralda's heart stopped for a moment; had he just looked at her? She would think of him and if he looked at her or not (and, if he did, what it meant) on the way to Cairo.

* * *

Ardeth was furious! He had let them raise the Creature! He deserved to die just as much as the sniveling coward they had found clutching the book. As the other foreigners ran out of the temple his men cocked and raised their guns. His heart began to race; she was there. '_Well of course she's here you idiot! She wouldn't abandon them like that.' _Ardeth didn't know how he knew this. She just didn't seem like that kind of person. He removed his veil." We told you to leave or die. You refused. Now you may have killed us all, for you have unleashed a Creature we have feared for more than three thousand years." "Relax, I got him."

Ardeth couldn't believe this mans stupidity and, apparently, neither could she, for she looked at him like he'd just said the moon was made of cheese. "No mortal weapon can kill this Creature! He is not of this world." He signaled for them to bring the wounded one. When they saw him, his two companions ran forward to help him. Concern marked both women's faces, proving his earlier thought of her staying rather then running away. The two men helping the wounded man looked at him. "You bastards." "What'd you do to him?"

Now Ardeth was ticked off. How **DARE** they accuse the Mejai of this foul deed! "We saved him! Saved him before the Creature could finish his work. I would leave quickly before he finishes you all. _Allah! Emshi!_" As his men began to enter the temple he felt the need for at least one of them - preferably the woman with mysterious eyes - to know what they were going to do. "We must now go on a hunt and try to find a way to kill the Creature." " I already told you I got him." This was about as much as Ardeth could handle. He turned around, looking the man in the eye as he said, " Know this; this Creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, He will never sleep, and He will never stop." He then felt the sudden urge to look over the right shoulder of the man. There stood the woman - oh, how he wanted to know her name - looking at him. With a great effort, he turned his back to her and entered the temple.

* * *

Back in Cairo, Esmerelda sat next to Jonathan in the bar at Fort Brydon. Soon Rick came in and sat down. He was talking - or rather listening - to someone named Winston, who was ranting about wishing he'd "Chucked it in with the others and gone down in flame and glory instead of sitting here rotting of boredom and booze." She heard Rick say the last part as if he'd heard it a thousand times before.

Finally, Winston left - after drinking Jonathan's whiskey. Rick was talking to Jonathan now. "Has your sister always been...?" "Oh, yes. Always." Henderson and Daniels walked over with a defeated look on their faces. "Well, we're all packed but the dame boat won't leave 'till tomorrow." "Tails set firmly between your legs I see." "You can talk. You don't have some sacred walking corpse after you." 'Elda turned to Daniels. "So, how's your friend?" Daniels was silent. "He had his eyes and his tongue ripped out. How would you be?"

Esmerelda was almost finished with her wine. Everyone else made a toast then drank his shots. Suddenly, everyone in the bar spat out his or her drinks. "It tastes just like..." "Blood." Rick and 'Elda stood up and looked at the fountain, now spouting the red liquid. "'And the rivers and waters of Egypt ran red, and were as blood.'" "He's here." Rick ran out of the bar. "Wait. Rick! Wait!" 'Elda ran after him.

She caught up with him outside in the courtyard. "Rick, are you looking for Evelyn?" "Yeah." They spied her walking and reading at the same time. "Oh, Evelyn!" He ran up to her. "Oh, so you're still here." "We've got problems." "Rick!" Esmerelda pointed to the sky. It was raining fire! Tons of fireballs were raining down, destroying anything they hit. As they stood staring, 'Elda noticed Benni coming down a flight of stairs, and then turning around when he saw them. Rick noticed this too. He grabbed Benni by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall. "Benni, you little stinkweed! Where've you been?" At that moment, they heard a huge roar from upstairs - one 'Elda had hoped to never hear again. Benni managed to get away as the three ran upstairs. "It came from Burn's quarters!" 

When they reached Burn's room, Evy and 'Elda gasped in horror. There, in his chair, sat the late Mr. Burn's skeletal corpse. Then, they saw the mummy from Hamunaptra destroying the items on the mantle. "We are in serious trouble." Rick and 'Elda began shooting the creature as it walked forward, but the bullets went right through it! The mummy picked them up and threw them into the air. They landed on Jonathan, Henderson and Daniels, who had just walked in.

Then the mummy turned and walked to Evy. She backed up against a bookshelf, a look of disgust and horror plastered on her face. "**_You saved me from the Undead. I thank you._**" The mummy began to lean forward, obviously trying to kiss her. Suddenly, they heard musical notes being played. Everyone turned his or her head towards the noise. They saw a cat walking across the piano. The mummy roared again, but this time in shock and fear. Then it seemed to turn into a miniature sandstorm and disappeared out the window. Rick helped 'Elda stand up while Jonathan ran over to his sister to make sure she was okay. "We are in **very** serious trouble."

* * *

A/N: How'd you like it? I've got a surprise for all you devoted reviewers: visits from my friend Dom'sgurl and whoever she manages to kidnap along the way.

Dom'sgurl: Hello, all you sexy, sexy people. And Bluejay would like to say hello, too.

Jay: No I wouldn't.

Dom'sgurl: Shut up and go put on your loincloth!

Jay: You're lucky I love you.

Me: Ahem, so who did you kidnap today?

Dom'sgurl: Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance and Burt McCracken from The Used. They're over there kissing in the corner. I'mREALLY happy now. 8)

Me: Yay! Guess what? Cocoa's coming!

Dom'sgurl: When?

Me: Next Chapter! I'm so happy!

Jay: (in loincloth) Please reveiw, people.


	6. Organizing a Plan

Enchanting Eyes  
Summary: It's basically like the original movie EXEPT Rick has a sister named Esmerelda. The story starts on the boat before the Medjai attack. It will include the following pairings: Rick/Evelyn, Imhotep /Anck – su – namun, and Ardeth/O.C. (implied).  
Notes: Big thanks to Dom'sgurl, one of my friends, for her support and for reviewing this story. Whatever's in _italics_ is spoken in _Arabic_, 'apostrophes' are 'thoughts', _**bold italics**_ are _**Egyptian**_; **bold** is words that are **exaggerated**, and underlined means two people said it at the same time. This is my first fiction so if you don't like it, too bad, so sad. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MUMMY OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. ALL I OWN IS ESMERELDA.

BIG thanks to all my reviewers! You keep my stories alive! _Arigato-gozaimasu_!

**Chapter 6: Organizing a Plan**

Esmerelda sure hoped Evy knew what she was doing. She had insisted that they go see someone who might be able to help them. Now they were at the museum were Evelyn worked. "What the hell just happened back there?" "There's only one person I know that can tell us. They turned a corner into a room and stopped in their tracks. There was the curator standing next to one of the last people they were expecting. "YOU!"

Every man aimed a gun at the men's heads. 'Elda, following their lead, did as well, even though she didn't want to. There stood the man from the desert, the same man that followed her in her dreams. "What is he doing here?" "Would you care to know or would you prefer to just shoot us?"

* * *

Ardeth faced the group of foreign people. Would they shoot them? Surely not. He did, after all, save their friend. His heart sank for a moment as he watched the woman raise a gun as well, but then he noticed that she looked rather reluctant, so his hopes rose a little. "What is he doing here?" The English woman spoke with a sense of disgust in her voice. "Would you care to know or would you prefer to just shoot us?" As always, his uncle came to his defense. "After what I just saw," the man in front lowered his gun. So did the woman and the other men. "I'm willing to go on a little faith here."

* * *

"We are part of a secret organization. For over three thousand years we have guarded the city of the dead. We swore at manhood to do any and all in or power to stop the high priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world!" "And now because of you we have failed." Evy looked distressed. "And you think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" "To stop this creature? Let me think. **Yes!**" 'Elda noticed the curator and the man were both very good at being sarcastic. Evy, looking a little miffed, began to pace the room.

Rick raised his hand. "Question. Why doesn't he like cats?" 'Elda answered this one. "Cats are the guardians of the underworld." "I hate the fact that you know everything." 'Elda just smiled. The curator answered the rest of the question. "He will fear them until he is fully regenerated." "And then he will fear nothing!" Daniels was beginning to get hysterical. "And you know how he gets himself fully regenerated?" Henderson, however, was surprisingly calm. "By killin' everyone who opened that chest." "And suckin' um dry, that's how!"

Jonathan was playing around with a bow, trying to be inconspicuous. Finally both women were fed up. "Jonathan, will you stop playing with that! When we first saw him at Hamunaptra he called Evy Anck - su - Namun." The curator and the man looked at Evy in a funny way. "She's right. And just now in Mr. Burns' quarters he tried to kiss me." The two men began to talk to each other, ignoring everyone else. "It was for his love of Anck - su - Namun that he was cursed. Apparently even after three thousand years..." "He is still in love with her." "Well, that's very romantic and all, but what has it got to do with me?" "Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead." "It appears he's already chosen his human sacrifice." Both men looked at her once again, but everyone else joined them this time. For once, Eve was speechless.

"Bad luck, ol' mum." The curator, however, seemed hopeful. "On the contrary. It may give us enough time to kill the Creature." Esmerelda noticed the other man looking out of the high window. She followed his gaze only to see an eclipse. "We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing." Everyone else looked out the window as well. Then Jonathan began to quote the bible. "'And he stretched forth his hand, and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt.'"

The curator turned to Rick. "You must find the other man before the Creature does. We will stay here and try to find a way to kill him." Rick nodded. "Can I make a suggestion?" "Of course, anything." Rick leaned forward. He obviously didn't want someone to hear what he was going to say. "Can my sister stay and help you research? I don't want her to get hurt." The curator smiled, understanding perfectly. "Of course." Rick smiled. "Thanks. Let's go!" Esmerelda started to get up, but the curator stopped her. "Your brother requested you stay and help us." She nodded, then shot Rick an _'I'm - going - to - kill - you'_ look. "See you later, Rick." "See ya, 'Elda."

Once the others left, the curator turned to her. "Follow me, Miss..." "Esmerelda, and please don't call me 'Miss'." He smiled and nodded. "Very well then, Esmerelda." She followed him into what looked like a library. "You know, before she left for Hamunaptra, Miss Carnahan had made a mess of this room." "The entire room?" "Yes. She always seemed to be accident - prone." This made 'Elda giggle and the curator smiled. It had been a long time since he'd heard a woman laugh.

Ardeth heard two people approaching before they made their presence known to him. One was his uncle (the curator), but the other was unknown to him. Judging by their voice it was a woman, about as old as the English woman - Miss Carnahan, wasn't it? His uncle was telling the stranger something that was obviously funny because she suddenly giggled. "Ardeth!" "Yes, Uncle?" "Come out, I want you to meet someone."

* * *

AN:

Me: Hello! It's time to see who Dom'sgurl has kidnapped today! And guess what? My boyfriend Bernard (Cocoa) is here!

Bernard: Hey, sweety! (plants extremely romantic kiss onmy lips)

Dom'sgurl: Geez, you two're so sugary sweet you're giving the readers and I cavities.

Me: Well, other than Jay, who do you have for us today? (Continues cuddling with Bernard)

Dom'sgurl:I managed to snag Artemis Fowl II, genius, criminal mastermind, and millionare!

Artemis:Who are you? Where am I? Butler!

Dom'sgurl: Butler ain't here, homeskilet!

Me: (Laughing my butt off) Ok, Dom'sgurl, don't scare the poor boy.

Artemis: How do I get out of here?

Jay & Bernard: Beg the readers to review.

Artemis: REVIEW! PLEASE! AHHHH! (Runs from Dom'sgurl and Bernard and I cuddle more)


End file.
